onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Megalo
}} Megalo è l'animale da compagnia della principessa Shirahoshi. Aspetto Megalo è uno squalo nero col ventre bianco dall'aspetto simile ai normali squali bianchi. Indossa una maglietta rossa della Criminal. Megalo è varie volte più grande di un normale squalo, dalle dimensioni simili a quelle della Thousand Sunny. La sua bocca è grande abbastanza da contenere Shirahoshi, anche se non riesce a trattenerla per molto tempo. Carattere For a shark, Megalo is very friendly. He is also very loyal since he willingly went through with Luffy's idea of stuffing Shirahoshi in his mouth to sneak her out of Hard-Shell Tower. He also is somewhat protective of Shirahoshi as he was angry at Luffy when he made her sad. He appears to be very secretive since he only told Shirahoshi about Otohime's true killer and not to anyone else. Relazioni Shirahoshi Megalo is Shirahoshi's beloved pet and he was the only one who Shirahoshi can talk to while she was locked up in Hard-Shell Tower. Pirati di Cappello di paglia Megalo developed a friendly relationship with the Straw Hats since they saved him from the Kraken. Megalo personally carried Luffy and his friends to Ryugu Palace. The shark trusts Luffy well enough to assist him on a few occasions such as sneaking Shirahoshi out of the palace and hiding him in his stomach while arriving at Gyoncorde Plaza. Forza e abilità Essendo uno squalo gigantesco, Megalo possiede tutte le capacità comuni della sua specie, eccezion fatta per la sua stazza. Nonostante sia un pesce, Megalo è in grado di respirare fuori dall'acqua. Storia Passato Un tempo Megalo faceva parte dell'esercito di Nettuno. Dieci anni fa fu l'unico a vedere Hody Jones mentre sparava a Otohime. In seguito Megalo riferì in segreto ciò che aveva visto a Shirahoshi. Saga dell'isola degli uomini-pesce Megalo appare per la prima volta mentre fuoriesce dal Kraken dopo che è stato colpito da Rufy. Più tardi torna al palazzo del drago e riferisce a Nettuno di come i pirati lo abbiano salvato, così il re decide di invitarli a palazzo. Megalo accompagna poi i pirati fino al palazzo. He is then seen in princess Shirahoshi's room while the princess and Luffy are having a conversation. After Luffy asks Shirahoshi about where she wants to go, she tells him that she wants to go to the Sea Forest. Knowing that Shirahoshi's size will draw attention, Luffy decides to have Shirahoshi stuffed into Megalo. Megalo then leaves the room with the princess crammed inside his mouth while Luffy stands on top of him. As he breaks through the doors, he knocks out several invading pirates. Megalo copes with having the princess stuffed inside him as he floats out of the palace and towards the Sea Forest. While hovering above Coral Hill, Luffy sees Chopper, Sanji, and a bandaged Hatchan. Once Luffy jumps down to meet them, he is met with accusations from the Fishman Island citizens for mermaid kidnappings. Megalo has finally reached his limit and spits out Shirahoshi. The Fishman Island citizens instantly concludes that this is a Mermaid Princess kidnapping. The citizens then tie up Luffy and his friends, but are then interrupted by the arrival of Vander Decken IX. After Luffy pummels Decken into the ground with only his legs, Luffy then wakes up Megalo. Megalo then carries the princess, Luffy, and his friends as they attempt to flee the scene. Decken calls out to Wadatsumi to attack them, but Luffy beats back the giant with a Jet Pistol. The shark and the group then continue their path to the Sea Forest. Megalo eventually reaches the Sea Forest where the group gets acquainted with Franky, Den, and Jinbe. Megalo then rests right next to the Thousand Sunny as Jinbe explains about letting Arlong loose into the East Blue as well as the ideals of Queen Otohime and Fisher Tiger. After Jinbe finishes explaining his story, a visual Den Den Mushi appears and broadcasts Hody's speech to Fishman Island. Hody explains his plan of recreating the Ryugu Kingdom with himself as the ruler, which includes executing King Neptune. After Hody finishes his speech, Shirahoshi hops on Megalo, preparing to return to Ryugu Palace, but Jinbe stops them. Luffy attempts to hop on Megalo, but Jinbe stops him as well. After an argument between Jinbe and Luffy, Jinbe eventually comes up with a plan. Megalo later carries Jinbe and Shirahoshi on his back and Luffy in his mouth, heading to Gyoncorde Plaza to save the king. Megalo, Shirahoshi, and Jinbe see what appears to be Neptune. When they approach it, they got ensnared in a net. They are then tied up and brought to the plaza. When Hody gloats about how he was the one behind Otohime's assassination, Shirahoshi reveals that Megalo had already told her but she chose to keep it to herself to fulfill her mother's dying wish. Hody nags at Megalo for revealing it only to a fool and proceeds to attack Neptune. Before he could do any fatal damage, Shirahoshi and the citizens call out for Luffy. Megalo spits out Luffy, allowing him to deal a heavy blow to Hody Jones. Megalo remained in the plaza throughout the whole battle and sat next to the Thousand Sunny during the aftermath of the battle. Megalo is then seen pulling the Thousand Sunny (in blimp mode) away from the plaza as the Straw Hats do not want to be praised as heroes. However, a royal soldier caught up with them and Neptune invites the pirates to a banquet through a Den Den Mushi. Megalo is then seen enjoying the banquet at Ryugu Palace. Later, he and the people of Fishman Island bid the Straw Hats farewell as they depart to the New World. Curiosità * Megalo (Μεγάλο) in greco significa "grande"; il suo nome potrebbe essere un riferimento allo squalo estinto Megalodon. Navigazione en:Megalo fr:Megalo Categoria:Animali Categoria:Maschi